Team Eight
by EnsignChocolateSauce
Summary: Naruto is finally Jounin and teaching three Genin of his own. But nothing's ever easy for the Kyuubi container. From graduation to beyond. No pairings as of yet. Rating may change.
1. New Team

"Yatta

A/N: Heyy, all! I know, I know, gotta update my Danny Phantom fic, I'll get to it… maybe. xD I really like fics where Naruto is a Jounin and teaching Genin brats. But I find them hard to find, (I don't know about you, if you know some good ones, don't hesitate to send them.) so I got inspiration to write my own!

Of course, three of the main characters will be OCs, but where am I supposed to get appropriate aged cannon characters?

No pairings as of yet. I may make Naruto a man-whore. ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own, Naruto. I'm simply a poor high schooler who anxiously awaits every Friday for a new Naruto update.

Obviously, with Naruto being updated every week, this will have plot holes, cannon will not be kept up with, things like that. I may change things I see fit, but, you know…

Sorry! Long A/N. On with the story!

Also; I NEED A VOTE!

NarutoxHarem or NarutoxSasuke? Sasuke will be difficult. xD And the Harem would probably be female. Or no pairing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0

"Yatta!"

The ANBU standing outside the Hokage's office flinched at the loud crash that resonated from the inside, learning long ago that the boy inside meant his lord no harm and that he'd be reprimanded for interrupting a meeting taking place between the Godaime and the boy she considered a son.

Also that destruction happened to follow said man everywhere and something was bound to be broken. And he called himself a Jounin ranked ninja?

The door burst open and the blonde 21-year-old jumped out, immediately tackling the ANBU with the intention to hug, the ANBU sighed, this not being the first time this has happened and caught him before he could land and flipped him over his shoulder with ease, slamming him into the ground back-first.

The blonde-haired man gasped as all the air in his lungs quickly left him, but smiled around the apparent pain. "ANBU-san! You'll never believe it! I'm a Jounin instructor!" He said happily when he got his breath back. "Can you believe it!?" He asked happily, becoming redundant.

"No. I really can't." The ANBU replied in a completely sarcastic yet serious tone as the whiskered man pushed himself off the floor and dusted off his pants.

"Me neither!" He said, oblivious to the ANBU's snarky attitude, before he ran off, stopping to tell everyone he passed of his new position as a Jounin sensei.

Turning to close the door, he gave his Kage a look through his mask, though she seemed to understand exactly what the look was conveying, and she answered it with a small smile and shrug of her shoulders. Apparently, she thought making Uzumaki Naruto a Jounin instructor was a good idea.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.

Hyuuga Kaname stared blankly at the front of the classroom, jaw clenched tightly in anger. He was not-so-patiently waiting for his new Jounin-sensei to arrive and he wasn't having the best of days. He had just been told the names of the other two Genin on his three-man team and he was not very happy about it.

Touki Kodachi and Inuzuka Yaken.

He shuddered. He didn't know Touki too much. She was shy and usually didn't talk to him if she didn't have to. He certainly knew the Touki family wasn't originally a ninja clan, but they owned a very popular restaurant chain in eastern Konoha.

It was the Inuzuka he was dreading. Ever since they had entered the academy a few years ago, they had been automatic rivals. When it came to taijutsu, Kaname excelled easily, being a Hyuuga, which was a clan that was all about hand-to-hand combat, but when it came to ninjutsu, the dog-boy excelled and through the odd spars they had, it had always ended in a stand-still. Not to mention Yaken was an obnoxious, immature brat.

He looked up as another Jounin entered, but pulled his eyes back down to his desk as the names he called out didn't match up with his own or any of his teammates.

Where the hell was this Uzumaki Naruto anyway? He had heard a few things about him, but he wasn't exactly deeply involved in the rumor mill of Konohagakure.

He was startled out of his reverie when a loud crash resounded through the room and a blond ball shot through the window, crash-landing into Iruka-sensei who was waiting with the rest of the Genin to be picked up by their new teachers.

He sat up, still straddling the man who had been Kaname's teacher for five years. "Iruka-sensei!" The blonde man yelled happily. "Did'ja hear?! Did'ja hear?! Tsunade-baa-chan made me a Jounin instructor!" He had thrust his first in the air in triumph, the widest grin the Hyuuga had ever seen placed upon his face.

The man smiled underneath him. "Yes, Naruto, I heard. Now could you get off of me?" He asked, smile dropping and a scowl taking its place. The man, Naruto, scratched the back of his head and climbed off of him.

"Sorry, sensei." He turned towards the class. "Hello! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Jounin! Team eight, come on down! Who's Inuzuka Yaken, Hyuuga Kaname and Touki Kodachi? Because you three are coming with me!"

Kaname stood up, glad to finally leave. At least they weren't the last of the Genin left. But this man was a Jounin? He wasn't even in standard uniform, opting for a long-necked black and orange shirt and long black pants, with standard-issue black ninja sandals. Also, he was insanely loud and destructive. Kaname could tell just by his entrance.

"Well?" The blonde-haired man asked the Hyuuga, with Yaken and Kodachi standing near the Jounin by the door. He followed silently, eyes on his new teacher at all times.

"Let's go to the Hokage monument, we can talk up there." That was all that was said during their journey, their slow pace getting them to the mountain in a little under a half an hour.

-.--.--.--

Leaning back against the rail that prevented onlookers from falling to their doom, Naruto regarded the three small children in front of him. "Okay, I want it all, name, age, likes, dislikes, you know, personal stuff."

He looked at Touki, raising an eyebrow to cue her to start.

"Oh, um… My name is Touki Kodachi, I'm eleven, I like… Cats?" She trailed off unsure.

"Was that a question?" Naruto asked with a small smile. "The Hyuuga next." He turned to Kaname, waving his arm for him to continue to conversation.

"I'm Kaname, a Hyuuga obviously, I'm ten, I like training, and I dislike doggy-boy over here." He said, jabbing his thumb at the boy sitting next to him, who gave him a very dirty gesture, which Naruto didn't seem to even notice.

Yaken didn't even wait for Naruto's go-ahead. "My name is Inuzuka Yaken, I'm twelve and I like dogs and I dislike Hyuuga. This-" He pointed to the small black dog resting on his head, "-is Saguridasu, I just call him Guri. He's two-years-old, likes bacon and chicken, and hates cats." He said, sending Kodachi a look, who blushed and looked away.

"What about you, Naruto-sensei?" Kodachi asked her new teacher, who looked positively thrilled at the title she had given him, her being the first to call him that.

"Let's see, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm 21-years-old, I like ramen, training, I dislike traitors and liars and people who give up on their dreams." He answered quickly and easily, talking way too quickly and switching the subject way too quickly. "Now, down to real business. You were lied to."

"What?" Kodachi spoke up first, reacting pretty quickly to the seemingly-random sentence.

"What are you talking about?" Yaken followed in a much more vulgar-sounding way.

"You haven't passed yet. Technically, you're still academy students."

"The hell we are." Yaken snapped, pointing to his Konoha forehead protector that was wrapped around his neck, not in the intended spot.

Naruto shrugged, "yeah, I know. It's up to the Jounin sensei if the Genin actually pass or fail. I'll let you know; by the end of tomorrow, there will probably be less than ten new Genin. The rest of you will be sent back to the academy for another year with Iruka-sensei." He smirked almost evilly. "Now, meet me at training ground seven at five o' clock sharp, tomorrow morning. Don't be late or it's an auto-fail." With that, the Jounin disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving three very worried almost-Genin.

-..--…--.—

Five in the morning dawned bright and early for the three pre-teens, who all had arrived at the appropriate training grounds earlier than the appropriate time, none of them willing to risk the automatic failure Naruto had promised them.

It wasn't until 530 GMT that Naruto finally showed up, smiling and grinning like an idiot. "Sorry I'm late; I was setting up some last-minute things."

"You told us to be punctual and you're late yourself." Yaken muttered tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He had gotten very little sleep last night, tossing and turning in his bed, being completely anxious about the next morning.

"Heheh. Preparations took longer than I thought they would. I've been going at it since 3:30 this morning; you have no right to complain. Okay! Now, it's time for your real test." He grinned at them.

"There are two scrolls hidden in the village; one hidden in the outer forest of the village, it's not passed the gates, though, and the other one is in my apartment. However, set up all around those areas are a couple of my clone buddies as well as several other traps and tests. You have until 2200 hours. Obtaining a scroll is what allows you to pass the test. Therefore; a scroll equals a future in being a ninja."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Yaken demanded. "You said there were _two_ scrolls!"

"Yup!" He answered, not elaborating at all. "Remember, 2200 hours, I'll meet you back here then. If you obtain a scroll early, I'll be at Ichiraku's ramen shop all day." He waved and was gone.

"Damn!" Yaken and Kaname snapped at the same time, running off in two different directions. Kodachi blinked then sighed, running off towards the main center of the village.

--.--.

End chapter 1.

o-o-o—o--o-o

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Positive criticism would be nice. I plan to update this soon. I want 6,000 words to become eligible for being a registered beta-reader.


	2. Test

A/N: You continued

A/N: You continued! How… Surprising. We follow Kodachi, Kaname and Yaken as they search for scrolls. No doubt you saw the similarities between Kakashi's test and this. Yah, I know, I have no originality.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

SasuNaru… 2. From my beta and my friend. xD

Oh, chapter one was beta-d by my friend Sunshine-buddy Anngelaa

--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—

Kodachi was lost. She had been wandering the streets for over two hours now and the civilians were starting to make themselves known. She had visited five different apartment complexes so far and according to the landlords, no Uzumaki Naruto lived there. Well, one got really mad and started screaming of how he'd never let that destructive brat anywhere near his building ever again.

"- Thank you! See you later, Amor-san." Kodachi's head shot up at the familiar voice.

"I-Iruka-sensei!" She called, waving him over as his head turned in recognition.

"Hello, Kodachi-chan." He greeted her, shifting the brown paper bad in his hands, "how's Naruto as a teacher?"

"O-oh, well, he seems awfully nice, we haven't gotten to know him yet or anything. He's really to-the-point." Iruka nodded.

"Yeah, I think he's just nervous." He said with an easy smile. "Did you need anything?" He asked, noticing her questioning expression.

"Yes, could you please tell me where Naruto-sensei lives? He told me to drop something off, but he didn't tell me where his apartment was exactly."

Iruka smiled, "Of course." He waved her off as he finished giving the directions, his smile turning into a smirk as she walked away, and the kage bunshin disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

--.--.--.--.--.-

Yaken smirked, heading for the outer forest. Judging by the direction of Kodachi and Kaname, they were headed for Naruto's house. They'd have to search the whole of Konoha. The forest was relatively smaller. Besides, he had the best tracker dog in the entire Inuzuka household.

"Did you get a good whiff of him, Guri?" He asked, smiling down at his dog as they stood on the edge of the forest. The black dog barked happily in confirmation and easily jumped onto his master's head. "Good, let's do this." And with that, Yaken was off, using the generic method of jumping through trees to get to his destination. Guri was constantly yapping at his partner, effectively telling him which way to go.

He stopped an hour later, panting. "What's up, Guri, I feel like we've been going in circles." Guri ignored him, growling up ahead. He huffed, pushing off the tree he was leaning on and going through a last bunch of trees into a clearing.

"Hello." Standing in the middle of the clearing twirling a kunai on his finger was Naruto, a wide smile placed on his face. "Took you a while to find me. Though, you're so far away from where you're _supposed_ to be."

Yaken cursed, turning on his heel, planning to ignore the taunting of the older man. "I don't think so." Yaken yelped and fell out of the tree as Naruto appeared in front of him, still lazily spinning the kunai on his finger. "What's your rush? You still have fourteen hours."

"Ugh, then get out of my way!" The Inuzuka snapped, pulling out a kunai himself.

"Make me."

"I will!" Yaken rushed Naruto, kunai poised to strike. "Oof!" Naruto had disappeared, leaving Yaken to trip over his two feet as he was unable to stop and go barreling to a tree.

"I'm waiting." Yaken stood up, whipping dirt and mud off his face.

"You'll pay for that, Uzumaki."

Naruto just smirked.

-.--.-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.—

If it had fit Kaname's character, he would've danced. He found the correct landlord, and even managed to swipe a skeleton key off of him.

"Kaname-kun?" A feminine voice asked him from behind as he put the key into Naruto's door.

"Kodachi-chan!" He yelled, surprised, mad at himself for not noticing her. "How'd you find this place?"

"I asked Iruka-sensei." She blinked owlishly, and the Hyuuga sweat dropped. "How'd _you_ find this place?"

"I-I went from place to place." He answered, mad he hadn't thought to gather information from people they knew their new sensei was close with. In his eyes, not everyone could tackle someone who taught him everything and live to tell the tale. "And this scroll is mine!" He snapped, flinging open the door and running inside, and promptly getting caught in a trap.

"Haha!" Kodachi smiled, in a rare outburst of her feelings. "I thought you could see everything, Mr. Byakug- eek!" A sword had shown up at the base of her neck.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that breaking and entering is illegal?"

"Naruto-sensei!" Kodachi squeaked; once again back to her somewhat-shy self.

"Just relax; he said they were clones, so they're not real." Kaname said, expertly pulling out a kunai and snapping the rope holding up his foot.

"N-no! It's real!" She spluttered, tears in her eyes and she quaked in fear. She sagged to the ground as the sword disappeared, clattering the ground. "What the-?" She asked, turning.

"Dammit, he knows kage bunshins." Kaname snapped, Byakugan activated. "They're real enough, but one hit should knock them out."

Kaname sneered at her as she remained shaking on the ground and headed off the room he had noticed the scroll in.

Kodachi skidded out of the way as Kaname hit the wall she had been next to, effectively dodging his flying body. Kaname groaned, pushing himself up and getting back into the apartment, as he had been knocked back into the hallway.

"I'm surprised you managed to hit me." Naruto stood in the door to the room Kaname had been about to walk into. His serious face broke out into a smile. "Sorry for hitting you so hard. Now I have to pay the damn landlord for that hole in the wall. That's probably worth one whole A-rank paycheck."

Kaname growled at the fact that Naruto was more concerned about the amount of the repairs than the possible injuries he could have. He didn't sign up for sympathy when he joined the academy, though.

"However, you're not good enough." Kaname's eyes widened as he was suddenly pushed against the floor, rope around his hands and feet. Another Naruto had done the same to Kodachi.

All four of them disappeared with a swirl of leaves.

-.--.--.--.-.

Inuzuka Yaken cursed, Naruto was sitting on him and he was back in training ground seven.

"You get caught too?" A sarcastic voice sounded, and he turned in his bonds to see a just-as-bound Kodachi and Kaname being carried by two more Narutos.

Yaken sighed, "yeah. Dammit." He swore some more, cutting off as another Naruto popped into view, and the other three Narutos disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the three Genin tied up on the ground.

"Ugh. I was planning on breaking the record of most ramen ordered by one person in one day." The new Naruto said to them, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Granted, the old record is held by me." He said more to himself with a smile.

"Hey, whisker-boy!" Yaken growled, "we're supposed to get those scrolls, what's the point in stopping us?!"

"Because, whisker-boy!" Naruto snapped back, pushing down his head, and indicating to the four red marks on the Inuzuka's face that could also be pulled off as whiskers. "The mission was failed. If I were a missing-nin, or any enemy, you could be dead by now." He stepped off the boys head, shaking his head.

Yaken looked at Kaname, who was giving Kodachi instructions with his eyes, and he twitched, were they going to leave him out?

"That's stupid! You're not a missing-nin!" Kaname snapped, effectively distracting Naruto as Kaname turned to him and gave him the exact same instructions.

He nodded when he understood, and he flipped over, landing on top Kodachi's back, who flinched under him, but he quickly cut her ropes with his overly-long fingernails. She jumped up and cut the Inuzuka's ropes, both now back in action.

"Don't count us out yet, sensei!" Kodachi yelled with renewed hope. Naruto turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Eh. Where's doggy?" he asked, leaping out of the way, Inuzuka in his place, fist planted in the ground, behind him, Kaname stood up, now free of his own bonds. "Found him! But, I don't want to fight you." He said with a smile.

"That's too bad!" Yaken barked, eerily similar sounding to the black dog that had shown up again sometime between them being free and now.

"Haha, no. You pass the test. I was really worried. I thought you weren't the way the Hyuuga kid just left the girl."

"We have names, you know!" Yaken said stupidly.

"Yeah, I just can't remember them." He said with a grin.

"You can't remember- wait! Did you just say we passed?!" Kaname said, grinning widely as Naruto nodded.

"The whole point of this stupid thing is teamwork. I'm glad how well you guys picked up on it. It's a lot easier than it looked. My team almost failed, 'course, it was really weird. One kid hated everybody, the other one also hated me, and I hated one of them. We weren't very dynamic for a while." He said.

"B-but, you said there were only two scrolls!" Kodachi said incredulously.

"That's the point. It's supposed to cause you to fight amongst yourself. Luckily you guys forgot about the scroll and focused on getting passed me. I was really hoping you would pass, too."

"Then why'd you get in our way?" Kaname asked, starting to understand the situation.

"Because, it's too easy if you can just go get it. Besides, I think if you three worked together you could've gotten at least one scroll."

Yaken sighed. "What an unnecessarily hard test."

"Eh." Naruto replied. "Mine was harder. You guys got it down. Besides, it's something you needed to learn on your own. I was hoping it would last longer. It's only two in the afternoon. I guess mine didn't last this long. There was a lot more fighting, though. I also wanted to see your skills." They looked a little shell-shocked, but none of them were fighting his logic.

"Kodaki!" He snapped, pointing at the girl.

"Kodachi…?" She said calmly, looking confused.

"Whatever! I have to say you did a good job with Iruka. You knew he wouldn't tell you where I lived if it was part of a test, that's just how he is. You used what you knew to get what you wanted."

"W-what?" She looked surprised. "How did you know about that?"

He smiled. "I know how to use henge, you know." He replied, implying it was him she had asked, not her old sensei.

"If it was you, why did you tell me?"

"It was your reward for gathering information. I'm not _that_ mean."

She blushed, smiling slightly at her teacher, "thank you, Naruto-sensei."

"You're quite welcome. Now, ramen on me as congratulations." He said, walking off back towards Ichiraku's with his three new students, all of which were rolling their eyes. All three could see a lot of ramen in their future.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: What did you think? Please review. They mean so much to me.

Did they pass the test too easily? I'm still new to fight scenes, so I'm trying to avoid them. I'm trying to make my writing better, too.


	3. Dranked

It was times like this that Uzumaki Naruto couldn't help but stop and reminisce about the past

It was times like this that Uzumaki Naruto couldn't help but stop and reminisce about the past. Where the happenings almost brought on a sense of déjà vu, if not for the obvious change in time or sceneries.

"Sensei!" An annoying low voice of a kid who hadn't yet hit puberty assaulted his ears from the headset he was wearing. He may not have been physically helping with the D-ranked missions his Genin team had been taking on, but he did have involvement on the audio level.

"What is it, Inuzuka?" He asked, thoroughly put-out by these damn low-level missions. They were nostalgic, sure. But Naruto had come to hate nostalgia.

"This sucks! I swear, we've rescued the same cat three times!" Naruto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, had Sakura, Sasuke and he been this whiny their first time through D-ranked missions?

"Suck it up, brat; it's only been a week." At the beginning of these missions, Naruto had dived right in, being completely active and involved in his team. A week later, not so much. The entire three hours his team had been off doing the missions, he had been sitting under a tree, catching up with his favorite manga series, something he hadn't had time to do in months.

"We've caught the cat.' The calmer voice of the male Hyuuga interrupted whatever Yaken had been about to retort.

"Good, I think that's enough for today, meet me in training field seven." With that, Naruto ripped the headset out of his ear, throwing it in the nearest public trashcan and quite content on never seeing it again.

He poofed away to the designated rendezvous, arriving their much quicker than his three students, as the three Genin had to walk. Or run, whatever they preferred, really. Training ground seven had become Team Eight's unofficial territory, that's always where they met and now that Naruto deemed it time, they're unofficial training spot.

The three Genin arrived at the same time, having gone to the mission center to pick up their flimsy reward. "Naruto-sensei, I'm tired of all these D-rank missions! When do we get to be real ninjas?!" Yaken pouted, looking utterly bored.

Naruto grinned, "don't be so impatient, Kayen."

"Yaken!" He barked at his teacher, looking ready to kill. It had been a week and Naruto still didn't seem to have their names down.

'Whatever." He brushed it off, "I have good news, though."

The three Genin visually perked up, looking at Naruto in renewed interest.

"Okay…" Naruto said, looking slightly taken aback by there eager response to the phrase, "not _that_ good of news, we're just gong to add training now."

Their teacher really didn't seem too eager to start their training, but inside he had been ready to kill Tsunade for never giving them even C-ranked missions. Of course, she did have a point. Naruto had no idea how well or even how they fought and sending them into a mission without knowing their strengths and weaknesses was a bad idea. Even if they did have a Jounin to protect them. Naruto's first C-ranked mission turned out to be A-ranked or more, just going to show that you never know what you could encounter. Especially because of Naruto's 'condition'.

The Akatsuki had been quiet for years after Pein and Konan had showed up in Konoha after Naruto. They had almost been successful too; Naruto had spent a week in the Akatsuki layer, waiting for them to get things set up for the Kyuubi extraction.

Who he hadn't expected to be there was Sasuke. Why was he helping his brother's old organization? When Konoha ninjas had attacked their base to free Naruto, Sasuke had actually turned on the organization. However, he hadn't come back to Konoha either.

The students looked joyful. Training was fun, and did not include rescuing cats and weeding gardens.

"That's awesome!" Yaken yelled, his dog yipping along with him. "Can we start now?"

Naruto shook his head, a smile on his lips, "no, we'll start tomorrow, at six AM. Be here." As he disappear, Yaken and Kaname did and out-of-character high-five.

"Finally!" Yaken exclaimed. "Some real ninja things!"

Even Kodachi looked pleased, "We should celebrate. Dango on me?" She asked, jingling her wallet, now full of her rewards from all their missions.

"You got it, Koda-chan!" Yaken yelled, running off towards the nearest dango stand.

Kodachi blushed at the nickname, turning back towards Kaname. "Are you coming, Kaname-kun?" She asked politely, waiting for him.

Kaname nodded with a smile, the two trailing slowly behind the hyper Inuzuka.

-.-.-.-.--.—

At precisely oh-six-hundred hours the next morning, Uzumaki Naruto rose from his bed with a loud yawn and a stretch, feeling his back crack multiple times. He glanced at the clock nonchalantly, not even taking notice of the late time.

Getting up and grabbing a quick shower, he was out his door with cup ramen only thirty minutes later, dressed in his traditional clothes, his Jounin armor hidden underneath them.

Walking along lazily, he made it to the seventh training grounds, now working on his second cup of ramen that he had hid in a seal to keep hot.

"Hi, guys." He answered, seeing three tired and grumpy faces as he arrived. "I woke up a little late."

The three Genin glared at him.

"Don't worry; you're only forty-five minutes late." Yaken and his dog growled at the same time, and Naruto's face turned to a sheepish one.

"Yeah, sorry, I wasn't about to rush this morning. Being stressed in the morning will cause me to be stressed all day." He said with a simple shrug. "Besides, who wants to train so early, anyway?"

"We do." All three students answered at once, still glaring at their teacher.

"The past is the past." He said with a smile. "Now, Yaky and Kamene, you spar first, Kodachi, you can spar the winner. I wanna assess how each of you fight, got it?" He said, more than asked, ignoring the two growls at the messed-up names.

"How come you know her name?" Kaname asked him with a stronger glare. _I think his Byakugan is activated._ Naruto thought, worriedly, feeling slightly violated.

"Because, Hyuuga, it'd be rude to mess up a female's name." He replied, giving Kodachi a foxy grin. Kodachi blushed furiously, turning her face away from the handsome blond in an attempt to hide it.

"Now get to it!" Naruto snapped and the three Genin got to work. Naruto sighed. Now he knew why other Jounin were so reluctant to take on the teams. They were such a responsibility. And as many of his friends and peers could tell you; Naruto was not a man known for his excellent sense of responsibility.

-.-.-

A/N: Yeah, not Beta-d. Still looking for a beta. Still only posting chapters to become eligible to be an official beta, yatta, yatta, yatta, etc..

So… Any comments, questions, concerns? Please direct your cursor to that nice crop box to the bottom left and press 'go!'

Special thanks to Andy… Who told me to write…

Love ya, man.

Alright. Bye.


End file.
